Utterly Strange
by Shnelby
Summary: Sakura, Tenten and Akira's secret was close to being found out at their old school. They are forced to switch schools, restart their lives in a new environment and attempt to keep their secrets from noisy new friends.  rated T just incase
1. Introduction

**Utterly Strange:**

Sakura, Tenten and Akira's (oc) secret was close to being found out at their old school (Suna high). They are forced to switch schools, restart their lives in a new environment and attempt to keep their secrets from noisy new friends. Find out in UTTERLY STRANGE. Naruto -Man crossover with slight Pokémon crossover.

Couples: SasuSaku, NejiTen, KandaAkira, NaruHina, ShikaIno and AllenLena

**PROFILES:**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**Hair Color: **Bubblegum pink scene hair (see pic in Profile)

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green

**Fave Color:** Blood Red

**Likes: **Family, Friends, Pokémon, COOKIES, SUGAR, Chop Chop Ninja, Singing and Manga/Anime

**Dislikes: **Fanboys, Fangirls, Vegetables and when her sisters put the cookie jar out of her reach.

**Family: **Akio Haruno (father), Keiko Haruno (mother), Unknown (older brother related) Akira Haruno (adopted sister) and Tenten Haruno (adopted sister)

**Pokémon: **Bulbasaur, Growlithe, Slowpoke, Mew, Totodile, Bellosom, Jumpluff, Venomoth, Treecko, Ralts, Goldeen, Skitty, Chimchar, Shinx, Cherubi, Happiny, Snivy, Pidove, Churine, Zorua, 2 Eevees and a UNKOWN POKEMON(not an unknown but a Pokémon that will be introduced in time)

**Description: **Hyper most of the time (due to a diet of sugar). Cares deeply for her "sisters" and will do anything to keep them safe. Easily approachable when happy when unhappy STAY AWAY at ALL costs if you don't want to commit suicide.

**Tenten Haruno:**

**Hair color: **Dark brown in 2 buns (pic also provided)

**Eye Color: **Chocolate Brown

**Fave Color: **Dark Purple

**Likes: **Video Games, Glaring Contests, sharp pointy objects, her family and her Laptop.

**Dislikes: **Most things especially NOOBS

**Family: **Akio Haruno (adopted father), Keiko Haruno (adopted mother), Unknown (adopted older brother), Sakura Haruno (adopted sister) and Akira Haruno (adopted sister).

**Pokémon: **Charmander, Pikachu, Diglett, Seel, cyndaquil, Hoothoot, Wooper, Phanpy, Mudkip, Duskull, Lunatone, Numel, Turtwig, Buizel, Octillery, Snover, Tepig, Banipucchi, Klink, Shibishirasu, Victini, 2 Eevees and a UNKOWN POKEMON(not an unknown but a Pokémon that will be introduced in time)

**Description:** Cold to some, but warm to others. LOVES to threaten people and hurt them…..(has a collection of sharp pointy objects). If given the chance to befriend Tenten one would soon be used to her pointy objects and accustomed to dodging them easily.

**Akira Haruno:**

**Hair Color:** Black with green bangs and streak (you are advised to look at the pic)

**Eye Color: **Apple Green

**Fave Color: **Neon (pink, green etc.) and black

**Likes:** Family, Penguins, Sleep, Candy, Unicorns (fluffy ones), IPod and her Cube (car)

**Dislikes: **Annoying people, Alarm Clocks and Sushi.

**Family: **Akio Haruno (adopted father), Keiko Haruno (adopted mother), Unknown (adopted older brother), Sakura Haruno (adopted sister) and Tenten Haruno (adopted sister).

**Pokémon: **Squirtle, Jigglypuff, Dratini, Ditto, Chikorita, Red Gyrados, Wobbuffet, Slugma, Torchic, Corphish, Loudred, Azurill, Piplup, Croagunk, Bonsly, Buneary, Oshawott, Ishizumai, Minccino, Yuniran, Mysterious Egg, 2 Eevees and a UNKOWN POKEMON(not an unknown but a Pokémon that will be introduced in time).

**Description: **a relatively warm person when compared to her sisters. Has a serious issue with her Black Nissan Cube (loves it toooo much) and is a very strange when first met then strangeness wears off over time.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**OK! So the whole picking of Pokémon thing took me forever if you look closely you will see that Sakura has more grass starter Pokémon, Tenten more Fire and Akira more water, I didn't really plan that but oh well. Also Akira is mah OC since I wanted Kanda to be a main male character and I can't find it in me to pair him with Lenalee or anyone else so I created a character that I find suits find well….. if you count a lot of the character is based on myself….lolz anyway the 1****st**** real chapter should be up either today or tomorrow depending on when I start it…. I already wrote the 1****st**** chapter on paper it's just a matter of revising and typing now. So yah that's it for ****Utterly Strange**** so far. Oh and before I forget ****The Runaways**** will remain under Hiatus for no longer than a month so enjoy this new story until I find it in me to write more of ****The Runaways****.**


	2. Chapter 1:A New Life

**Utterly Strange:**

Sakura, Tenten and Akira's (oc) secret was close to being found out at their old school (Suna high). They are forced to switch schools, restart their lives in a new environment and attempt to keep their secrets from noisy new friends. Find out in UTTERLY STRANGE. Naruto -Man crossover with slight Pokémon crossover.

**Couples**: SasuSaku, NejiTen, KandaAkira, NaruHina, ShikaIno and AllenLena

**XXXXX**

Chapter 1: A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

SPEAKING "BLAH" "BLAH"

THINKING "_BLAH" "BLAH"_

INNER "**BLAH" "BLAH"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"AKIRA! WAKE UP!" yelled Sakura as she slammed opened the sleeping girls door.

"Five more minutes" she begged.

"Akira I'm warning you get up now or else I'm getting The Hose" replied Sakura as she watched her sister sit up wide awake.

"ok ok I'm awake, just not the hose" cried Akira.

"I would never do that to you, but hurry up remember today's the day that we are going to start attending Konoha High!" responded Sakura in glee as she headed to the bedroom door and left.

"Great she tricked me, evil sister and ability to fool people…. I should get dressed" mumbled Akira as she got out of her bed, got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

**XXXXXKitchenXXXXX**

"Morning Tenten" she muttered as she sat on a bar stool(their kitchen isn't like a bar it has a table with regular chairs and a ledge with bar stools).

"Sakura woke you up" asked Tenten as she put some toast in the toaster.

"Yep, threatened to get The Hose if I didn't" shuddered Akira.

"lucky, I got a bowling ball thrown at me" replied Tenten.

"that must have sucked" responded Akira.

"Actually she missed me by an inch" said Tenten as the toast popped out of the toaster and she even plated them on 3 plates.

" MORNING TENTEN-CHAN, AKIRA-CHAN!, have a good sleep?" asked Sakura energetically as she ran to the fridge and grabbed syrup and whipping cream.

"sakura how can you eat that?" asked Tenten concerned as Sakura poured syrup over her toast and topped it off with whipped cream.

"easily" she responded as she started to eat it.

"eww" said Akira as she was too grossed out to eat.

"Sakura finish eating we have to get to school" sighed Tenten as she watched Akira go to the garage.

"ALMOST DONE TENNY-CHAN" squealed Sakura on a sugar high.

**XXXXXOn the Way to SchoolXXXXX**

After a long debate over what car they were taking they decided to take Akira's Black Nissan Cube.

"Are we there yet?"Whined Sakura impatiently.

"No" replied Tenten blankly.

"Why not" demanded Sakura.

Choosing to ignore her comment Tenten said"Akira turn right here, then take a left and then we should be at Konoha High."

"Ok"replied Akira as she maybe a sharp right followed by an even sharper left.

"Now where should I park?" asked Akira

"How about there" replied Tenten pointing to a spot next to a tree.

"Ok!"Replied Akira as she pulled into the spot and parked

"YAY! WE ARE HERE!"Cheered Sakura as she hopped out of the car, Tenten trailing after.

"Yep welcome to your first day of hell Konoha High" smirked Tenten.

"Yep they are going to face a lot of that with us around" added Sakura.

"Hey where's Akira?" asked Tenten.

"Saying goodbye to her Cube" said Sakura as she walked over to Akira.

"Oh" sweat dropped Tenten

"AKIRA IT'S AN INATIMATE OBJECT! GET A GRIP" yelled Sakura as she grabbed Akira by the hair and dragged her towards the school.

"my baby, why Sakura why" Akira kept sobbing as she was being dragged into the school.

"Sakura let go of Akira" said Tenten.

"no remember last time I did that, we had to knock her out just to be able to pry her from her car" responded Sakura smiling. Once they entered the school a lot of students heads turned to look at the strange girls who were heading towards the main office.

**XXXXXIn the OfficeXXXXX**

"Hello we are the new girls" said Tenten to the secretary.

"Oh good, you may call me Shizune, Tsunade is ready to see you now" Shizune said as she ushered the girls into an office that said Principal on the front of it.

**XXXXXTsunades OfficeXXXXX**

Tsunade watched as the door to her office opened and 3 girls walked in and it closed.

"Welcome to Konoha High girls" said Tsunade

"Thanks Tsunade-sama, sorry for my sisters behavior" replied Tenten as she looked at Sakura who was still holding Akira by her hair.

"It's ok, I know of your girls secret so I can help keep it a secret" Tsunade said.

"Ok, so umm….could we have our schedules so we are not late to class" asked Tenten sheepishly.

"Sure, here they are and hurry your first class is in 3 minutes" said Tsunade as she distributed them and watched 2 of them rush off to class while the 3rd was being dragged there

"now what room do we go to?" asked Sakura as she paused letting Akira stand up and straighten herself out before they went into the classroom.

"Room 1543"responded Tenten.

"Found it!" said Sakura as she skipped to the door. Tenten and Akira shrugged and walked to the door.

**XXXXXIn the ClassroomXXXXX**

**(Class POV)**

"So class today we have 3 ne-"started Kakashi as the door opened and he was tackled to the ground by a flash of pink.

"Sakura get off Kakashi, he's turning red" said a girl with brown hair that was emerging from the doorway, with a girl with black hair with green in it behind her.

"Fine" pouted the said Sakura as she got off of Kakashi.

"As I was saying we have new students today" continued Kakashi as he dusted himself off."you may introduce yourselves."

"HI! I'm Sakura Haruno!"said the girl who tackled Kakashi, she had long pink hair and emerald green eyes, she was wearing a black tank-top with an unbuttoned oversized grey plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a pair of neon pink skinny jeans with a black belt and a pair of black high-tops.

"I'm Tenten Haruno" said the girl with brown hair in 2 buns and chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a black and red striped sleeveless tank top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of beat-up high-tops.

"I'm Akira Haruno" said the last one who had black hair with green bangs in a scene hairstyle and apple green eyes, she was wearing an Invader Zim Gir sweater shirt(pic provided), with a pair of black and white checkered skinny jeans and a pair of neon pink high-tops.

"Ok so now where should I put you?" said Kakashi as he looked around the room."Oh I know Sakura can sit next to Sasuke, Tenten next to Neji and Akira next to Kanda.

"WHAT!" erupted most of the population of girls in the class.

"You heard me" said Kakashi as he pointed out where to sit for the girls.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei" said Akira as she walked down the aisle to her seat. One girl thought she would be sneaking and trip Akira but Akira just stepped over her foot and got to her seat safely. Same thing happened for Tenten. Poor Sakura had tripped over the girls foot and the said girl snickered in delight, but Sakura just stood up and walked away like nothing had happened and took her seat.

"Now class since we only have like 10 minutes left you may have some free time" said Kakashi as he sat at his desk and took out his book.

**XXXXXwith SakuraXXXXX**

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and you are?"She asked the raven haired boy next to her.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he replied.

"Hmm you're boring" she stated yawning.

"Well you're annoying" he responded

"Nuh uh" sakura pouted

"Uh huh" he responded.

"…. CHICKEN BUTT HAIR!"Yelled Sakura

"Pinky" he said as he watched her head slowly sink and soft "sobbing" was heard.

"Are you ok?"He asked concerned.

"Yep! Fooled you!"She laughed.

**XXXXXwith TentenXXXXX**

Once Tenten had sat down in her seat, she and Neji had been locked in a glaring contest, finally Neji started laughing because Sakura had fooled the GREAT UCHIHA.

"HA! I WIN!"Announced Tenten proudly.

"Fine, but next time I'm going to win" said Neji arrogantly.

"Overconfident stuck-up bastard" mumbled Tenten .

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing baka" she responded.

**XXXXXwith AkiraXXXXX**

Akira had been poking Kanda for about 5 minutes straight attempting to get his attention. Finally she gave up and sat on the ground pouting. Kanda looked over to where she once was confused to find that she wasn't there and on the ground pouting.

"Why are you on the floor?"He asked.

"Cuz, you were ignoring me smart-one" she responded.

"O-ok?"He answered still confused.

"Well now that I have your attention I might as well tell you that your fan girl is glaring at me and its getting kinda scary" she told him.

"Oh you mean Emi, yeah can't really do much about her" he said as her looked at Akira.

"Ok class is over!"Said Kakashi as everyone but Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Akira and Kanda left the room.

"By the way since all six of you have the same classes the boys will be your tour guides" said Kakashi as he clapped his hands and pushed them out of his classroom.

"So what class do we have next?" asked Akira

"Gym!"Sakura chirped as she dragged Sasuke down the hall

"YAY! GYM!" cheered Akira after her as she ran after Sakura with Kanda following.

"Hn" Tenten shrugged as she walked down the hall Neji behind her

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**FINALLY! Omg took me all day to write this and I hope you guys like it cause it took my entire day-off to write…pictures are provided for hair and tops for the girls and the boys only have pics for their hair I believe so ya…. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Utterly Strange.**

**-AkiraHaruno (formerly )**


	3. Chapter 2: Gym Class?

**CHAPTER 2: **Gym Class?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

SPEAKING "BLAH" "BLAH"

THINKING "_BLAH" "BLAH"_

INNER "**BLAH" "BLAH"**

**XXXXXRecapXXXXX**

"_By the way since all six of you have the same classes the boys will be your tour guides" said Kakashi as he clapped his hands and pushed them out of his classroom._

"_So what class do we have next?" asked Akira_

"_Gym!"Sakura chirped as she dragged Sasuke down the hall_

"_YAY! GYM!" cheered Akira after her as she ran after Sakura with Kanda following._

"_Hn" Tenten shrugged as she walked down the hall Neji behind her_

**XXXXXEnd of RecapXXXXX**

"Sakura hurry up!" whined Tenten as she waited for her pink-haired friend to exit the change room.

"Ok, ok I'm done" replied Sakura as she exited the change room, she was wearing a pair of Lululemon short shorts paired with a black and white Lululemon yogi dance tank along with a pair of black and purple Pumas, her hair was also tied into a high ponytail.

"Good now it's time to go to THE BEST CLASS ON EARTH!"Cheered Tenten she was wearing a pair of black sweatpants (no brand) and a tight fitting white tee with a pair of black progrid Saucony running shoes.

"You mean my funeral" mumbled Akira darkly. She was wearing a pair of black Victoria's Secret Pink boyfriends fit sweats with pink in white writing on her but paired with a black tank top with a neon pink one on underneath and a pair of all star stonewashed canvas runners.

"What did you say Akira?" asked Tenten her voice dripping with venom.

"n-n-nothing" stammered Akira.

"Good! Now let's go!"Said replied skipping off to the gym happily.

"Come on Akira, we better hurry up or we'll be late" said Sakura as she dragged Akira down the hall towards the gym.

**XXXXXIn the GymXXXXX**

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanka and you guys must be the new students everyone has been talking about!"said the Blonde cheerfully to the girls, she had blue eyes and she was wearing a black shirt that said BITE ME in bold white font on the front and a pair of black Roxy Athletix Capri Workout Pants and a pair of baby blue and white Pumas.

"HI! I'm Sakura Haruno and these are my sisters Akira and Tenten!" replied Sakura happily as she pointed to an overexcited Tenten and a sulking Akira.

"Nice to meet you, the 2 girls who just entered the gym are my 2 besties Lenalee and Hinata" said Ino and she pointed them out.

The one named Lenalee had obsidian eyes, long dark hair up in 2 pigtails and was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a black tank with a pair of plain white running shoes.

next to her was a petite girl who Ino said was Hinata she had shoulder length bluish-black hair and pale lavender eyes which looked like they had no pupils, she was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a pair of black exercise pants and a pair of black Adidas shoes.

"Let me introduce you and your sisters to my other friends!"Said Ino happily.

"Ok! TENTEN, AKIRA GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE WE ARE MAKING FRIENDS!"Yelled Sakura.

"FINE!"Tenten and Akira shouted back at the same time and walked toward Sakura and Ino who were already on their way to a group that was sitting in a corner.

"Hey guys, this is Sakura Haruno and her sisters, Tenten and Akira!"said Tenten cheerfully as always.

"Hey, my names Allen" said a boy with strange white hair.

"Troublesome, I'm Shikamaru" said a guy who looked half asleep.

"HI! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!"yelled a guy who looked like he had a sugar overdose.

"Hi" replied the three sisters.

"Oh and the 3 ice cubes over there are-"said Ino as she was cut-off.

"Sasuke, Neji and Kanda" recited Tenten.

"How do you know them?" asked Ino.

"We met in first period" replied Sakura who was staring at Akira who had situated herself in a corner and was rocking back and forth.

"Oh cool, is she ok?" asked Ino following Sakura's gaze.

"I think so, you can never really be sure with her though" replied Tenten.

"Hi Guys!" said Lenalee Cheerfully.

"Hey Lenalee, Hinata" they replied watching Akira.

"is she ok?" asked Hinata concerned.

"We think so we are not certain yet" replied Sakura.

"Well, ok!" Shrugged Lenalee

"Oh, sorry we haven't been formally introduced yet" said Tenten.

"Oh, well I'm Lenalee and that's Hinata" said Lenalee as she pointed towards herself and then the petite girl.

"I'm Tenten, the pink haired one is Sakura and the mentally strange one is Akira" explained Tenten.

"TENTEN! I AM NOT PULLING AKIRA OUT OF HER MENTAL STATE, REMEMBER LAST TIME I TRIED TO DO IT!"Yelled Sakura, interrupting Lenalee and Tenten.

"FINE! BUT IF I DIE IT'S YOUR FAULT!"Screeched Tenten back as everyone sweat dropped.

"HURRY UP! CLASS IS GOING TO START SOON!"Replied Sakura pointing at the clock.

"FINE!" yelled Tenten as she quietly walked towards Akira and kneeled beside her.

Akira was mumbling stuff like" nuuuu-w-w-wrestling-going to die-"and such.

"Akira, there will be no wrestling, I promise, please come out of your mental state, people are staring" said Tenten soothingly.

"b-but T-Tennie w-what I-if y-your w-wrong" whimpered Akira

"Hey guys, is there a wrestling unit here?" Tenten asked the rest of the group.

"Nope, we don't have the proper facilities for it" responded Allen sadly.

"Thanks" she said

"There, this school doesn't even have a unit for it Akira your safe" she whispered to her.

"OK! THANKS TENNIE!" she yelled hugging her sister.

"and that's how you get Akira out of a mental state" said Tenten as she stood up and brushed her hands together like it was nothing, while Sakura was gaping at her in shock.

"MY WONDERFUL PUPILS OF YOUTH WELCOME TO GYM CLASS! Yelled a 30 year-old man with a bowl-cut and bushy eyebrow in excitement?

"GAI-SENSEI!"Yelled a student who looked identical to the teacher.

"LEE, MY WONDERFUL STUDENT OF YOUTH!"Responded the man who then hugged the student.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" this time as he said it a sunrise appeared behind them.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" all of a sudden a wave crashed down in the background and the entire class sweat dropped.

"G-"started Lee

"SHUT UP" screeched Tenten.

"Fine then, 20 laps!" said Gai cheerfully as most of his class moaned.

**XXXXXAfter the Laps (approximately 15 minutes later) XXXXX**

"TIME FOR A YOUTHFUL GAME OF DODGEBALL! BOYS VS. GIRLS!"Said Gai happily.

"Ugh" moaned the majority of girls in the class (almost every girl in the class is a fan girl, none of the fangirls like gym class cause "they could break a nail" tsk tsk)

"EVERYONE GET INTO THE PROPER DODGEBALL POSITION (do not ask) AND 3 2 1 GO!"yelled Gai as the boys raced towards the dodge balls and started throwing the balls which hit the fangirls and the only girls left were Sakura, Tenten, Akira, Ino, Lenalee and Hinata.

"PREPARE TO LOSE!" yelled Tenten as she slowly lost her mind.

"NOT A CHANCE" yelled Neji back.

Soon the entire boy population was out except for Sasuke, Neji, Kanda, Naruto, Allen and Shikamaru. (Because of Tenten and her mood)

"YOUR SO GOING DOWN HARUNO!" yelled Neji as he picked up a ball.

"WHICH ONE! SMARTNESS!" yelled Sakura back.

"TENTEN!"He responded slightly upset about being outsmarted.

"Oh" replied Sakura.

"I AM SO NOT GOING DOWN! FOR I HAVE GIVEN AKIRA A BAG OF SKITTLES!" yelled/cackled Tenten maniacally as they turned their heads to see Akira downing an entire bag of JUMBO Skittles.

"Akira, time to beat the boy's team in a game of dodge ball" said Tenten sweetly to the sugar-crazed girl.

"DODGE BALL!"She said in confusion/excitement.

"Yes dodge ball, now go my little minion and beat the boys team!"said Tenten as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Ok Tennie" said Akira as she slowly turned her head towards the boys with a maniacal grin plastered on her face.

"Crap…" said the boy's team.

Akira grabbed 2 dodge balls and tossed one to Tenten. Tenten who now had a ball threw it at Allen who deflected it but failed to notice Akira had thrown the ball she had at him too so he was out.

"Nice one, Akira" said Tenten as she picked up another ball.

"Thankies Tennie, can I have more skittles pwease?"Asked Akira.

"Not until we beat them" replied Tenten sternly.

"Okey dokey" she giggled as she picked up a ball, expertly threw it at Naruto who was talking to Sasuke about ramen and hit Sasuke and Naruto.

"Neji we need to come up with a new plan" said Kanda urgently.

"I know Akira took out Naruto, Allen AND Sasuke in less than 5 minutes" replied Neji.

"Do you think we should resort to plan Z?" asked Kanda.

"No too drastic" winced Neji.

"Then what should we do?"Asked Kanda.

"We are going to attack their weakest link" said Neji with an evil glint in his eye.

"Hinata?"Replied Kanda in disbelief.

"Yes" he cackled menacingly.

"Then what do we do?" he asked.

"Then we get Ino, Lenalee and Sakura out in that order" he replied coolly.

"Oh Kanda-kun" said Akira sweetly as she picked up a ball and aimed at him.

"Come on Akira you know you don't want to hit me" said Kanda.

"No, I really do want to hit you with the ball cause then there's only 1 person in my way of more skittles" she replied as she threw the ball, but Kanda caught it, making Akira mad.

"Your good ill give you that" said Kanda as he fiddled with it, before aiming it at Hinata and throwing it, hitting her arm and she was out.

"Hmph" she pouted.

Kanda turned his attention to Neji, who had gotten Ino and Lenalee out. Neji nodded at him and a evil glint flashed through his eyes, but Akira noticed he was distracted and hit him with a ball before his attention went back to her.

"Hmm, you paid attention" he whispered so only she could hear as he walked off the court.

Akira just smirked as she picked up a ball and put a hand on her hip throwing the ball up and down in the air.

"Tenten, you get Neji out, crap sugar crash" said Akira as she clutched her head in pain.

"Ok" she replied with a smile on her face.

"So Tenten, ready to lose?" asked Neji overconfidently.

"Hahaha you never run out of confidence do you Neji?" she replied as she grabbed a ball

"I don't need to" he replied coolly as he picked up a ball that was lying by his feet.

Tenten and Neji threw the balls at the exact same time leading to get hit at the same time, ending the game with the girls winning since Akira was still in the game they just forgot about her…

"I told you we wouldn't lose" laughed Tenten as Neji glared at her.

"Tennie, my head hurts" cried Akira softly as her eyes went big and pouted in the corner (think that she is turning into a really cute chibi who's in pain).

"Come on Akira, let's go get changed" said Sakura as she dragged her out of the gym and into the changing rooms.

"by the way Neji, don't underestimate me or my friends" said Tenten as she followed her friends into the change room, leaving him all alone in the gym.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**FINALLY!gawd this took me a week and I still have to write a new chapter for The Runaways…not impressed with myself at all…..well maybe the power of Glee music will get me through it….doubt it but ya. Hope you like it writing the dodge ball scene was hard and btw Lavi, Sai, Krory and others will be introduced soon.**

**-AkiraKanda**


	4. Chapter 3: After Dodge Ball

**Chapter 3: After Dodge ball**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

SPEAKING "BLAH" "BLAH"

THINKING "_BLAH" "BLAH"_

INNER "**BLAH" "BLAH"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so for the last chapter I got asked what poke is but I think they meant Pokémon so ummmm I will attempt to explain what it is, Pokémon is about catching creatures in poke balls and battling with them for the most part, it's a very popular TV show/Game and most people recognize would recognize Pikachu for being the main characters loyal companion…..so ya**

**I also got asked about their secret I ****CANNOT**** tell you guys about it until the time is right….. I'll give you a hint though it has to do with Pokémon, so the story cross's over into 3 different things -Man, Naruto and Pokémon! **

**XXXXXRecapXXXXX**

_Tenten and Neji threw the balls at the exact same time leading to get hit at the same time, ending the game with the girls winning since Akira was still in the game they just forgot about her…_

"_I told you we wouldn't lose" laughed Tenten as Neji glared at her._

"_Tennie, my head hurts" cried Akira softly as her eyes went big and pouted in the corner (think that she is turning into a really cute chibi who's in pain)._

"_Come on Akira, let's go get changed" said Sakura as she dragged her out of the gym and into the changing rooms._

"_by the way Neji, don't underestimate me or my friends" said Tenten as she followed her friends into the change room, leaving him all alone in the gym._

**XXXXXEnd ofRecapXXXXX**

"Where's Akira, Sakura and Tenten" asked Ino.

"They said they were going to go to the nurse and will meet us in the cafeteria" replied Hinata.

"Oh ok" she replied

**XXXXXNurse's OfficeXXXXX**

"Now, what do we have here" asked the nurse as she looked at Akira.

"Sugar overdose" said Sakura monotonously.

"Ahhh, I understand" replied the nurse as she gave Akira an Aspirin and a glass of water, which she gladly accepted.

"Now take those and be on your way" said the nurse as Akira downed the pill and they left.

"Teenagers" muttered the nurse.

**XXXXXCafeteriaXXXXX**

"Sorry we're late" said Sakura as she sat next to Ino.

"It's ok; Akira how's your head feel?"Asked Ino.

"Better, thanks" said Akira.

"So what school did you guys come from?"asked Lenalee.

"Suna High" replied Tenten.

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"Yep, it was ok I guess" said Sakura.

"Ya, it was good but know were here and I like this school so much better" said Tenten

"Oh good!" said Lenalee smiling.

"So, where's the boys?" asked Sakura.

"They should've been here already" said Hinata worried.

"Don't worry Hina, they probably got attacked by fangirls" reasoned Ino.

"Oh, OK!"She said cheered up by the answer.

**XXXXXwith the boysXXXXX**

"Fuck, fangirls" groaned Neji as he and the rest of the boys left the change room to be greeted by tons of fangirls.

"On 3,"said Sasuke

"1"

"2"

"3"and off the sped with a group of rabid fangirls at their ankles to say the least they were screwed.

"NO! WHY MUST THIS SCHOOL HAVE DEAD ENDS?"Yelled the boys franticly as they were surrounded by viscous girls.

"OMG! LOOK A SHOE SALE!"Yelled Shikamaru in a high pitched voice as he pointed at the principal's office.

"SHOES!" screeched the girls as they all proceeded to run towards the principal's office ultimately getting stuck in the door, the boys took it as their chance to escape and ran all the way to the cafeteria.

**XXXXXIn the cafeteriaXXXXX**

"Well I'm going to go get some food" said Akira as she stood up.

"We'll come with you" said Sakura as she motioned to herself and Tenten.

"Ok!"Said Akira.

"Umm…the cook here is really um….different so be ready" warned Lenalee.

"Uhh ok?"Said Tenten as she and her sisters headed to the lunch line.

"HELLO! YOU MUST BE THE NEW GIRLS! I'M JERRY THE COOK!"said "jerry" flamboyantly.

"HI!"Said Sakura and Akira happily.

"Nice to meet you?" questioned Tenten.

"YUSH! VERY NICE TO MEET YOU TO! I SHALL MAKE YOU THREE WHATEVER YOU LIKE!"he continued.

"Uh…I'll have a chicken burger with fries and a slushie" said Tenten.

"I'll have a coconut cream pie and a slushie" giggled Sakura.

"and I'll have 2 cinnamon buns, a piece of chocolate cake, a bag of sour cherry blasters, a bagel with extra cream cheese, a bag of all dressed ruffles chips and a blue raspberry slushie." said Akira in one breathe.

"Coming right up!"Said jerry as he ducked into the kitchen to make the order.

"Thank you" they chirped in response.

"Its going to take a while for Akira's order isn't it?"Said Sakura.

"Ya" agreed Tenten.

"No it isn't, I didn't order that much" said Akira crossly.

"Sure Akira, whatever floats your boat" Said Sakura and Tenten.

"ORDER UP!"Said Jerry as he brought out Akiras major order.

"HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT SO FAST" exclaimed Sakura loudly.

"Pfft, this stuff is easy to make compared to yours you guys will need to wait for a couple more minutes" he said as he watched Akira grab her lunch and head to her table.

**XXXXXOnce Tenten and Sakura got their lunch and headed to the tableXXXXX**

"I wonder where the boys are they usually don't take this long" said Hinata

"Ya I know" replied Lenalee as the doors to the cafeteria slammed open to reveal 6 panting guys.

"I found them" chirped Akira as everyone sweat dropped at her oblivion.

"What are we going to do to you" said Tenten.

"Give me a chocolate bar and let me run wild in the chem. Lab" said Akira sweetly.

"No" said Tenten bluntly.

"OMG! THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN! REMEMBER LAST TIME!"Said Sakura reminiscing.

"Why is Akira not allowed to as she puts it "run wild" in the chem. Lab" asked Naruto as he and the rest of the guys appeared at the table.

"well let's just say you would only let her do that if you want a talking whale who raps Justin bieber lyrics and is made of a silly putty type substance that eats crackers" said Tenten annoyed.

"Wow…"said Naruto as the cafeteria went silent.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO HURRY UP AND EAT BECAUSE CLASS STARTS IN 20 MINUTES!"Yelled Jerry.

"BYE" said Akira and Sakura as they got up and ran to the chem. Lab.

"GET BACK HERE!"Screamed Tenten as she chased them down the hall.

"Umm good thing we have chem. Next I think" said Allen.

"FOLLOW THOSE GIRLS!"Screeched Ino as she and Hinata and Lenalee ran after Tenten.

"Hn" said Sasuke as he sat in sakura's seat.

"Whatever" said Neji as he and the rest sat down in the now vacant seats.

**XXXXXIn the chem. Lab right before classXXXXX**

The classroom surprisingly had a lock so Sakura and Akira spent 10 minutes trying to unlock it but the teachers came and unlocked for them.

"Heeeellllllllllooo Lenalee my sweet sister" sang one of the 2 teachers.

"Uh hi brother" said responded quietly.

"So he's your brother what's his name and the creepy snakelike one too" said Tenten.

"My brother's name is Komui and the creepy snake one is Orochimaru be careful we are certain he is a pedophile but it is rumored that he only like guys, so we should be safe." she replied as she looked at the door which held 6 slutty girls.

"Oh great the slut brigade is here" sighed Ino as she pointed them out.

(This is a diagram of how they are sitting:

Desk Desk Desk

Desk Desk Desk

H&I S&A T&L

N&A S&K N&SH

So the boys are sitting in the back while the girls are in the front and Ino is just talking to Lenalee and Tenten.)

"That's great" replied Tenten nonchalantly as she watched 2 of them approach Sakura and Akira.

**XXXXXwith Sakura and AkiraXXXXX**

"I want his beret" said Sakura.

"Me too" said Akira as she stared at Komui's beret.

"I think we should ask for one" said Sakura as she stood up.

"Yes, I believe so" replied Akira as she too stood up.

"What do you bitches think you're doing" said one of the two sluts.

"Obviously going to get berets" said Sakura.

"Oh, well then stay away from my Sasuke-kun" she said as she turned around and left.

"And my Kanda-kun!"said the other as she followed her friend.

"Gawd and we're called oblivious" remarked Akira as she and sakura walked up to Komui's desk.

"HELLO! WONDERFUL STUDENTS!" said Komui flamboyantly.

"HI! We were wondering if we could have one of your wonderfully awesome berets!"said Sakura hopefully.

"WELL OF YOU CAN!"He said ecstatically "here you two go" he said as he handed them each a beret which they immediately put on.

"Thank you Komui-sensei" they chirped as they walked back to their desks.

**XXXXXwith the othersXXXXX**

"Get off of me Emi" growled Kanda as he tried to push the insane psycho fan girl off of him.

"For the last time Karin .ALONE" said Sasuke annoyed.

"Miss Emi and Miss Karin please head to your seats, class is about to begin" said Komui cheerfully

**XXXXXTime Skip End of ClassXXXXX **

"Andddd classssss remeberrr toooo readdd chapterrr 12 forrrr nextttt classss" hissed Orochimaru.

"Option time" said Lenalee as she stood up.

"Yup what options are you 3 taking" asked Hinata.

"Well ummmm I'm taking art while sakura and Tenten are taking Band/Music" Akira said quietly.

"Awww we won't be in the same class as you, all of us are taking Band/Music" said Ino

"Now I'm sad" said Akira as she looked at her feet (you know like when your sad and stuff and you look down).

"Don't worry about it Akira, I'm pretty sure our friends, Sai and Lavi, are in that class" Said Lenalee reassuringly.

"Ok" said Akira as she headed to her class.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok this took me FOREVER! To write I wrote the note at the top at the very beginning and now its time for a end of chapter note! So between becoming a pokemon master, school and lots of random stuff I have finally finished this. Its not as long as I wanted it to be but I need to finish it and start on the runaways again grrr writers block…..so yahh umm I think I may start writing a whole new story but I don't really know if I should…. So yeah favorite, review and suggest it pls!**

**Ttyl**

**-AkiraKanda**


End file.
